The Disastrous Date
by JasmineRaven
Summary: Thor has plans to have a wonderful evening with a beautiful maiden named Erika. As for Loki... well... Loki has plans to create as much trouble as possible to satisfy his hunger for mischief. (Set prior to the first Thor film)


The sun, like a golden ball of fire, descended amongst the clouds. Shades of blue, orange and pink were streaked across the sky, as artistically designed with a paintbrush. Yes, the sun was setting upon Asgard, symbolising the end of a long, tiring day. Loki gazed out his bedroom window, watching the sky's masterpiece of colours.

_Ugh, what in the Nine Realms am I going to do tonight? _Loki thought to himself with a groan. _There is absolutely nothing here in Asgard to amuse me this evening. Oh, what a pity. I will just have create my own fun!_

Just then, Loki heard the door fly open. "Evening, brother," called the cheery, deep voice of none other than Thor.

"Thor! Just the pig-headed imbecile I needed to see!" exclaimed Loki, moving away from the window sill the great his brother. "I need you to think of something fun for us to do tonight. Surely your rather large head contains enough knowledge to come up with something."

"I am sorry, my brother, but I cannot be of assistance tonight," Thor responded, unimpressed by Loki's taunts. "I will be going out to dinner with a fine young maiden named Erika."

"Sorry, do my ears deceive me, or did you just say you have a date?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Loki. I have a date," Thor replied, checking his appearance in the mirror. "You would be surprised by the amount of women here in Asgard who are willing to date me."

"Are they among the blind, the deaf and the stupid?" Loki joked.

Thor simply rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of maturity and exited the room. "Goodbye brother!"

Loki groaned in frustration and collapsed exhaustedly onto his bed. _Come on, Loki. Think! Think! Surely there is some sort of mischief you can plot tonight. Something to satisfy your troublemaking urges. _Suddenly, a wicked thought popped into Loki's mind. A sly grin spread across his face. "Well, it looks like I am going to have fun after all," he spoke aloud to himself, leaping off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm going on a date."

oOo

"Good evening, Erika. You look stunning!" greeted Thor, gently kissing the hand of the tall, slim, auburn-haired woman in front of him.

"Good evening to you to, Thor, Son of Odin. You do not look so bad yourself," said Erika, her sapphire blue eyes gazing at Thor's large, muscular arms.

The _Vakker Spise Uttak_, meaning beautiful eating outlet, was one of the fanciest restaurants in Asgard. Thor had often eaten there with his companions; Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Sif. The tables, with a small, colourful flower arrangement on each, were all evenly spaced apart on a large balcony under the stars. The perfect romantic atmosphere for the Son of Odin and his lover.

Loki, who had used his shape-shifting abilities to make himself appear as a waiter, slowly wandered amongst the tables, keeping a watchful eye on his brother and the fiery-haired maiden. The pair could barely keep their eyes off each other. _This is truly disgusting, _thought Loki as he neared the table where they sat. _Now, I just need a plan to get rid of her…_

"Oh, look. Our waiter has arrived. Hello, sir," Thor called out. It was impossible for him to know that the waiter was in fact his brother Loki in disguise. Loki's shape-shifting abilities were powerful and convincing.

"Good evening, young lovers," greeted Loki, nearly choking on his faux kindness. "What can I do for you?" While Thor and Erika rambled off their orders, Loki thought deeply about the next steps of his plan.

"I apologise deeply, Thor, but I must leave for a brief moment to use the restroom," Loki heard Erika say as she stood up from her chair. This was exactly what Loki needed. Slowly and quietly, Loki crept behind Erika, following her in the direction of the restrooms.

"Sorry, m'lady," he said in a sly tone as he pushed Erika through the restroom's open doorway, closed the door, reached into his waiter outfit to retrieve a set of keys, then locked the door. With a wide, mischievous smile across his face, Loki transformed himself to appear as Erika, then walked confidently back out to the dining area.

oOo

"Ah, Erika, you have returned," Thor said, a goofy grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I apologise deeply for the inconvenience. I often have to… you know… go, when I'm nervous. It happens all the time on dates," explained Loki, trying to contain his laughter. The affects this night would have on Erika's reputation were going to be disastrous.

"Oh, I see," Thor uttered, looking down at his food in an attempt to avoid eye contact with _Erika_.

Loki looked down at his meal. The colourful variety of meats, vegetables and spices were presented so nicely, they looked like a piece of artwork on the plate. _Now, it is time for Erika to disgust Thor with her awful table manners, _he thought, grabbing large handfuls of food and shovelling them into his mouth. He continued to eat like a wild, ravenous beast until his plate was completely clear. Loki looked up to see his brother staring at him in disbelief. "What? Is there something on my face?" asked Loki, trying his best to imitate a feminine manner.

Thor, who was quite disgusted by his date's lack of table manners, stared in horror at the remnants of the meal plastered all over _Erika's _delicate, pale face. She was a disgraceful mess. He didn't know how to react.

Loki was beginning to feel awfully pleased with himself. He racked his brain for more annoying ideas, something that would drive his brother mad. Just then, he heard the sweet sound of violin music beginning to play. Some finely dressed musicians had begun to provide the nights entertainment. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Dancing, _he thought. _There is nothing more embarrassing than terrible dancing in front of hundreds of strangers. _"Oh Thor," Loki whispered, leaning across the table, "do you know what I just love to do when I am out having a wonderful time a man such as yourself."

Thor appeared slightly intimated. "Uh…. I do not know," he hesitated. "What do you like to do, Erika?"

"I like to dance!" Loki exclaimed, leaping out of his seat. He began with a series of rigid, awkward dance moves, resembling the way a palace guard with an insect down his trousers may move. He stomped around the restaurant, waving his arms wildly and shouting like a deranged lunatic.

Thor rose from his seat and grabbed his date by the arm. "Erika!" he hissed harshly. "What is the meaning of this madness? You are acting like one does when they have had one too many to drink."

Before Loki could open his mouth to reply, a loud female voice erupted from nearby. "Where is the man that locked me in the restroom? Where is he?!" shouted none other than the beautiful Erika.

"Erika?" Thor looked at Loki with a puzzled expression.

Realising his plans had been ruined, Loki shape-shifted back into his true self. "Hello… brother."

oOo

"This is madness! Complete and utter madness!" boomed the deep voice of Odin. "What in the Nine Realms possessed you to do such a thing, Loki?"

Loki stared at the floor in embarrassment. "It was only a joke, Father. No harm came to Thor or Erika. It was only for a bit of fun."

As enjoyable and amusing as the evening's experience had been, Odin did not share Loki's amusement. "Loki, you will spend the rest of your night in one of the prisoner cells."

"No, Father. That will not be necessary." Loki turned around to see Thor entering the room. "Loki is right," Thor spoke. "His mere, imbecilic jokes caused no harm. He was only trying to have fun."

Odin stroked the thick, white hairs on his chin. "Very well then. Loki, you are free to go."

Loki nodded and walked over to where his brother stood. "I cannot believe you just stood up for me after I ruined your night."

"That is what brothers do. Besides, what you did was highly amusing. You do make quite a convincing female," Thor chuckled, then walked away.

_Oh well, _thought Loki to himself. _At least I had fun. _


End file.
